Burter
|Race = Mutant |Gender = Male |Date of birth = |Date of death = December 24th, Age 762 |Occupation=Elite Soldier |Allegiance=Planet Trade Organization (Ginyu Force) |FamConnect= Frieza (boss) Captain Ginyu (leader) Jeice (partner) Recoome (comrade) Guldo (comrade) }} Burter (バータ) is the fastest member of the Ginyu Force. Nicknamed the "Blue Hurricane", he often performs combo attacks with Jeice, such as the Purple Comet Hurricane. Burter's Japanese name Bāta is off from the word Butter rearranged; he is called Butta (in Viz's manga), or Burta to reflect the name pun. Appearance Burter is the tallest member of the Ginyu Force, towering over the other members. He has dark blue skin, red iris and pupil-less eyes, and many small spots over his body. He wears the usual uniform most of Frieza's army wears, but due to being a member of the Ginyu Force, has a small logo located on one of his Battle Armor plates. Like many other members of Frieza's army, he wears a scouter. Biography Mission on Planet Namek Burter is one of the members of Frieza's elite mercenary platoon, the Ginyu Force. He is the self-proclaimed "Azure Typhoon" (or "Blue Hurricane", in the ''Dragon Ball'' manga and video games), and fancies himself as the fastest being in the universe. He once demonstrates this when effortlessly taking flight at incredible speed to retrieve a Dragon Ball thrown across the horizon by Vegeta, an attempt to keep the artifact from Frieza's possession. After Frieza calls the Ginyu Force for support, Burter and the rest of his team find Vegeta, Krillin and Gohan trying to grant Vegeta's wish of immortality. Burter gets to show his amazing speed when Vegeta throws one of the Dragons Balls as hard as he could, but Burter manages to run, catch it and return in a matter of seconds, shocking Vegeta greatly. Just before Ginyu takes all the Dragon Balls to Frieza's spaceship, Burter and the rest of his crew decide who gets to kill who. Along with Jeice, after losing a Rock-Paper-Scissors match, Burter is a spectator to the fight between Recoome, Vegeta, Krillin and Gohan, and it is not until Goku arrives and single-handedly incapacitates Recoome that he joins combat. Burter and Jeice spray Goku with countless physical attacks and energy waves, but Goku proves to be fast enough to avoid the efforts of both elites (much to the Burter's surprise, who prides himself on his unmatched speed). Eventually, after realizing that attacking Goku head on is not working, Burter and Jeice communicate from far distances using their scouters to come up with a plan: Jeice will fire his ultimate attack, the Crusher Ball, and when Goku dodges the attack, Burter will attack the distracted Goku. Unfortunately for them, the plan fails as Goku easily deflects the Crusher Ball with no effort. He then defeats Burter with two crippling blows to the back. Shortly after, in spite of Goku's wishes to give the Ginyu Force member a chance to redeem his selfish ways, Vegeta ruthlessly finishes the unconscious Burter by dropping his knee on Burter's neck, breaking it. After death Later when the Ginyu Force (aside from their leader) are invited to King Kai's planet in the Other World, he joins Jeice in using the Purple Comet Attack against Tien Shinhan, only to be defeated soon after when the Z Fighters realize how little of the threat the platoon actually poses due to their increased potential. He was once again defeated by Goku at the beginning of the Great Saiyaman Saga when, along with Super Perfect Cell, Frieza, King Cold and the other members of the Ginyu Force (minus Captain Ginyu), he was torturing the ogres in order to divulge information as a means to escape from Hell. Goku effortlessly defeats him, with a knee to the stomach, along with the rest of the Ginyu Force. When Pikkon interferes and uses the Hyper Tornado, he creates a whirlpool in the Bloody Pond, lifting the Ginyu Force into the air to make them fall into a mountain of needles, thus impaling them. Shortly afterward, Burter is locked with his comrades in a prison cell. Burter is evidently seen once more as one of the spectators amongst the slew of villains in Hell who are watching the battle between Goku and Kid Buu in the Kid Buu Saga on a giant Crystal Ball. ''Fusion Reborn'' , Burter, and Misokatsun appear in Fusion Reborn]] Along with countless other Dragon Ball antagonists, Burter makes a cameo appearance in the 1995 film Dragon Ball Z: Fusion Reborn when the residents of Hell make their escape to Earth. In this movie, the back of Burter's Battle Armor is colored white and brown, instead of black and brown. Power level During the Namek Saga, Krillin states that both Burter and Jeice are as strong as Recoome. In the Famicom game Dragon Ball Z II: Gekishin Freeza, his battle power is 68,000. In the Super Famicom game Legend of the Super Saiyan, Burter's power level is 62,500. In Dragon Ball Z: Goku Gekitōden, his power level is 50,600. The video game Dragon Ball Z: Sagas shows that his power level is 95,000, which is a combined power level of Burter and Jeice as Recoome is stated as having about the same power level and he appears in the game at 40,000. Techniques and special abilities *'Blue Hurricane' – A technique used in the Raging Blast series which can be combined with Jeice's Red Magma to form the Purple Comet Hurricane. *'Purple Comet Hurricane' – The combination of Burter's Blue Hurricane and Jeice's Red Magma. *'Crasher Cannon' – A combination of energy waves fired with Jeice. *'Continuous Crasher Cannon' – A combination of many energy blasts fired at a rapid rate. Named Continuous Energy Wave in the RPG Dragon Ball Z: Legend of the Super Saiyan. *'Flight' – The ability to fly with the use of ki. *'Full Power Energy Ball' – Burter fires two energy balls from the same hand. He also uses it in combination with Jeice to form the Continuous Crasher Cannon. *'High Speed Rush' – A technique used in the ''Budokai Tenkaichi'' video game series. *'Ki Blast' – The most basic form of energy wave. *'Purple Comet Attack' *'Purple Spiral Flash' *'Mach Kick' – Burter delivers multiple kicks at high-speed. *'Space Mach Attack' – Burter's ultimate technique. Named in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. *'Speed Circle Blasts' – A technique used in the video game The Legend. *'SP Fighting Pose 2' – One of his fighting poses. It is a Blast 1 in the Budokai Tenkaichi series, as well as a Super Attack named Burter Pose in the ''Raging Blast'' series. Video game appearances *''Dragon Ball Z'' *''Dragon Ball Z II: Gekishin Freeza'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Legend of the Super Saiyan'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Super Gokuden: Kakusei-Hen'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Goku Gekitōden'' *''Dragon Ball Z'' *''Dragon Ball Z: The Legend'' *''Dragon Ball Z: The Legacy of Goku'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Sagas'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Legendary Super Warriors'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai'' (Non-Playable Character) *''Dragon Ball Z TV game'' (Pinball mode) *''Dragon Ball Z: Harukanaru Densetsu'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors 2'' (in Ginyu's special attacks) *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Tenkaichi Tag Team'' *''Dragon Ball: Raging Blast'' *''Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2'' *''Dragon Ball Kai: Ultimate Butōden'' *''Dragon Ball Heroes'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Tenkaichi'' *''Dragon Ball Z For Kinect'' Voice actors *Japanese Dub: Yukimasa Kishino (Dragon Ball Z) and Masaya Onosaka (Dragon Ball Z Kai) *Ocean Group Dub: Alec Willows *FUNimation Dub: Mark Britten (originally), Christopher R. Sabat (remastered and video games) and Vic Mignogna (Dragon Ball Z Kai, Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2) *Latin American Dub: José Luis Castañeda (Dragon Ball Z) and José Gilberto Vilchis (Dragon Ball Z Kai) *Portuguese Dub: António Semedo *Brazilian Dub: Luiz Laffey *Polish Dub: Jan Aleksandrowicz Trivia *There is a fighter who resembles Burter who appears on Grand Kai's planet in the episode "Warriors of the Dead". This fighter's clothes and facial features imply that he was based on the same Settei / Chara Sheet as Moah. *Burter's defeat is very similar to Nappa's: Goku used the same attack to defeat them, the Kaio-ken Finish (both were easily overpowered by Goku and soundly beaten with a strong attack to the back), and both were shown mercy by Goku only to be ruthlessly murdered by Vegeta. *Burter is capable of dealing out the longest combo in Budokai Tenkaichi 2 if he is given max power plus and has his speed maxed out. *When Omega Shenron uses the Dragon Thunder technique against Burter in Budokai Tenkaichi 3, he will lie on top of the spikes, instead of being impaled on them. *Though Burter is clearly the largest member of the Ginyu Force in the manga/anime, it is often shown in merchandise that he is the same size or smaller than Recoome. Gallery See also *Burter (Collectibles) Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Frieza's soldiers Category:Ginyu Force Category:Males Category:Mutants Category:Villains Category:Deceased